Good Eats
by SecondSeraphim
Summary: When Pinkie Pie falls sick, the other ponies decide to throw her a party. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, its her job to cook.


Good Eats

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfiction

By SecondSeraphim

Most everyone in Ponyville knows Rainbow Dash is one of the most awesome ponies in all of Equestria. She was capable of flying fast enough to clear the sky in ten seconds flat, and was a master of the prank. She was cool; so cool in fact that the town itself was a solid 20% cooler with her living there. And as an avatar of such awesome coolness, there wasn't much that she wasn't good at.

Except cooking.

Dash would have preferred it not come to this. She honestly would have been fine just eating out her whole life or eating what few items she _could _make herself (thank Celestia for the microwave oven) But then Pinkie Pie had to come down with the flu and Twilight had to have had the great idea of throwing _her_ a party…and Dash had gotten stuck with making cupcakes.

So…here we go.

…

How do you even make cupcakes anyhow? How did that song of Pinkie Pie go again?

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour, _

_Add it to the mix._

…Maybe Twilight had a cookbook.

Huh, what do you know, libraries _do _have cookbooks. And it does call for flour! How about that. Still, it's a good thing she got this book or she's probably end up adding a bunch of weird stuff to the mix. Like worms and stuff.

Come to think of it when was the last time she had read a book?

Focus Rainbow Dash. You're getting off topic.

10 tablespoons butter, room temperature

3/4 cup white sugar

3 eggs

1 teaspoon strawberry extract

1 3/4 cups self-rising flour

1/4 teaspoon salt

1/4 cup finely chopped fresh strawberries, drained

Well that doesn't seem that hard. Surely most of those ingredients would be the kitchen.

…You're kidding. _None_ of them? And what's that green stuff? …Did it just _move!_

Whatever, clean it out later. First, shopping trip.

…Does this town even have a grocery store?

Turns out it does. Well all the ingredients are here now, time to start.

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour, _

_Add it to the mix._

Ah! Stupid song!

Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C).

Oven? Oh! That's the box thingy right? That's not that hard….there, done.

Grease 12 cupcake pan cups or line with paper liners.

…She had neither of those items. Would have been nice to know that before going to the store.

Oh that wasn't so bad, now to get back how and cook-

OH CELESTIA THE OVEN

Well Rainbow Dash, you did it. You set a cloud of fire. Just be glad the rain kicked in before the house burnt down. Still what with the damage to the kitchen I guess you can't-

Huh. Oven still works. Damn it.

In a large bowl, cream together the butter and sugar until light and fluffy.

Cream? The ingredients never said anything about cream! If she had to go back to that blasted store-

Oh wait. The book says that cream means to mix in this case. Well that's a relief.

Beat in the eggs one at a time, then stir in the strawberry extract.

Finally! Something too easy to mess up!

How did she mess that up? It shouldn't have been possible. But the beater...it just wouldn't stop spinning! And the mix! And the _feathers!_ She's be lucky is she could still fly!

After a bit of a break she quickly realized that things weren't as bad as she thought. She had lost a _few_ feathers, but noto bad. Now on with the recipe…

Combine the self-rising flour and salt; stir into the batter just until blended.

She couldn't believe it! She had done it! A step without messing up! Yes! She was SO getting the hang of this cooking thing. She'd be a master chef in no time. Now what's the next step…

Fold in strawberries last. Spoon the batter into the prepared cups, dividing evenly.

…How do you fold a strawberry? They're kind of…blockish. Not a square, but its not like they're flat or anything. Folding them sounds hard.

Oh well, instructions are instructions.

That _was _hard. And messy. But she wasn't considered the coolest pony in Equestria for nothing. Now to just poor them into the sheet, stick it in the oven for twenty minutes, frost them, and then presto! Done.

Dash was thrilled. She had finished making the cupcakes and it was now time for the party. Shoving Rarity out of the way she held her try out to Pinkie to try.

"Thanks!"

Pinkie took the top cupcake and popped it into her mouth, smiling at Dash. Dash breathed a sigh of relief, but froze when Pinkie frowned.

"P-Pinkie?"

The pink earth pony reached into her mouth…and pulled out a feather.


End file.
